winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Pack Part 3
“Tug. Moon dog is full tonight. You have grown in your back teeth and proven bravery. You will stand on the moon pelt and will chose your new name, the one that these dogs shall call you until you go to the Earth Dog. Now remember, you must chose a dog name. Like ours. Once you do that, you will now be a dog. Understood?” ' '"I'm not sure." Tug mumbled. ' '“Tug. Your name is your life. Do you really think we would call you Cub Spark your whole life? Ha! No. The Spirit Dogs will guide you in discovering your new name. Choose wisely young pup.” Tug looked down at her paws, thinking hard. After a long period of silence, she turned to Martha. "I know what name I would like." She said. ' '"Very well pup." Martha rumbled. "Bring forward the white rabbit!" She called. Sunshine scrambled up the rock and placed a fatl slightly bloody hare in front of Alpha's enormous paws. ' '"Two dogs step forward!" Martha commanded. Arrow and Bella stepped forward. She put her paws on the prey's forelegs, while he placed his paws on its hind legs. Martha slammed her paw down and crushed the prey's head. She ripped the prey's pelt off, while Bruno took the body. Once Martha had completed with this task, Bruno tossed the carcass aside. ''' '''The Moon-Dog had begun to shine on the pelt of the deceased prey. "Tug, come forward during this time, and take your positions on the Moon Pelt!" Martha ordered. Tug hopped onto the rock and sat down onto the pelt. "The time has come for you to choose the names you will carry until you meet the Earth-Dog. So close your eyes, and turn your faces to the Moon-Dog. Now that she is at her brightest, she will show you who you are." Martha rumbled. ''' '''After her speech, Martha began to howl. One by one, each dog in the pack will join in. As the Howl fades away, Martha turned to Tug. "Well pup? Close your eyes and speak your chosen name." ' '"I- I choose the name Fortunate! Because I was fortunate to be rescued by you and Moon!" The vixen announced. ''' '''Bruno let out a howl of approval, sitting beside Martha. "Fortunate!" He barked. "A fitting name, youngster." The pack grumbled in agreement. “Tonight, we shall howl for our newly named pup, Forunate! You are very fortunate young pup for a wonderful pack like this!” ~''' 'The next morning, Snap was awoken by a grim-looking Fox Mother. "Well, what is your choice? If you are to return to the Wild Pack you must leave now." ' '''Snap turned to Fox Mother. "I promised I'd carry Fox Gem to the new camp, didn't I?" She tilted her head. "So you're staying?" Fox Mother inquired. Snap nodded. "For now, at least. I don't think I'd be welcomed in my old Pack, anyways. Not when they sent Moon to attack me." Fox Mother stared at her for a moment. At last, she nodded. "Then I need a favor from you." ' '"What do you need?" Snap flicked one of her ears. She was nervous about leaving her old Pack. She didn't want to go, but how could she return? She could make a new like in this ragtag gang of not-dogs, one that was just as good as her previous Pack. "Keep an eye on Snarl and Fox Spirit. He's acting strangely..." ''' '''Snap's heart fluttered. Fox Mother trusted her, not only to look after Fox Gem but also to make sure Fox Spirit was okay. "Of course! But I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, I don't really have the right to just someone else as a traitor. But if you're worried, of course!" Fox Sharp was getting ready to leave, eating some leftover deer for the trip and stretching his legs. He glanced at Fox Brave, who he would be carrying for the journey. "Pack! The time has come to leave this place. If you are carrying a pup to our new territory, please come forward." Fox Mother's sharp command rang through the entire camp. ''' '''Snap padded forward eagerly. She felt good about her decision to stay, but slightly regretful. Snarl stepped forward. He was a sly, wily coyote, with dull tawny fur. Tangle, his mate, was also to be carrying a pup. Snarl bent down and picked up Fox Spirit, who whimpered slightly when lifted off the ground. Snap gingerly picked up Fox Gem, glancing quickly at Snarl, hearing his pup whine. Fox Mother counted her packmates and nodded. "Move out!" She barked, leaping ahead of the coyotes and foxes. She settled into stride next to Fox Alpha. ''' '''Snap nodded and followed, glancing at Fox Sharp, and then Snarl. She would have to keep him in her line of sight. Snarl carried the fragile pup. Fox Spirit swung slightly, hanging from his large jaws awkwardly. He kept him raised high above the ground. Snap shuddered, nervous to see what would happen if he accidentally dropped the cub. They set out. Fox Sharp walked beside Snap, Fox Brave squirming in his grip. "I'd continue the story." He murmured over the pup's scruff, "But I don't want to risk dropping him." Fox Alpha circled around back and took Fox Brave from Sharp. He padded back up to the front. ''' '''Sharp nodded gratefully. "Let's see, where we're we? Right. Fox Wasp spied on their meetings, trying to find the right time to strike, until he had his chance. Fox Frost and Fox Flower were young, arrogant foxes who thought they were untouchable, so the older fox used that to his advantage. He tackled Frost, and after some squabbling, Fox Frost lay dead beneath Fox Wasp. Fox Flower was devastated, and the commotion woke both Packs. Flower, scared and nervous about the punishment she might receive for taking a Meadow Pack mate, lied and said Frost had attacked her, and Fox Wasp was her hero." "So, to diffuse any suspicion, Fox Flower agreed to be Fox Wasp's mate, and becomes pregnant with his cubs. She hated Fox Wasp, who was extra arrogant after being declared a hero, and her pregnancy was uncomfortable and stressful. It was no surprise, then, that her birth came with complications. The poor vixen died giving birth. But that's not the end of her story. Her cub, a vixen was named Fox Petal in honor of her mother. Wasp was hardly fazed by Fox Flower's death and took little interest in his cub. But Fox Wasp did not get away with the murder." "Fox Petal suffered because Fox Wasp was an angry fox and bla,ed her for her mother's death. One day, when Petal was all grown up, Fox Wasp had attacked her when she interrupted his hunt. He was about to strike when he was strucken himself by lightning. No fox knows where it came from- after all, the day had been sunny and cloudless. It was karma, taking Wasp's life for all the evils he had done." "The Meadow Pack and the Woods Pack had had enough of the rivalry, having lost two good foxes because of it. So they joined together in alliance. Fox Petal fell in love with a male from her former rival Pack, a kind fox named Fox Squirrel, and they had two pups- named Fox Ice, in honor of her mother's first love, and Fox Lightning, in honor of the karma served to the wretched Fox Wasp." Fox Sharp finished. Fox Spirit let out a low, unhappy whine. ''' '''Snap turned her head, distracted by the whine. Snarl, who was in front of her, must have bit her scruff too hard or wasn't careful to keep her from swinging, Snap thought. Another whine came from Fox Spirit, louder this time. Snap handed Fox Gem over to Fox Sharp for a moment. "Snarl! I heard Fox Spirit yelp! What's the matter?" Snarl set the pup down, a bit harshly. "Cubs just whiny! Misses it's mommy fox. Top bad!" He grunted before yanking it again, looking irritable. Snap stared for a while. "You told Fox Mother you'd be careful!" "What was that noise?" Fox Mother asked, breaking away from the front of the line and padding over to Snap. ''' '''Snap glanced at Fox Mother. "Snarl is just being a little rough, that's all. And Fox Spirit isn't used to being away from her mother." "Well, I can watch him for a moment. We're going to rest here." She pointed to a large hollow. "Snarl, put Fox Spirit in the corner with his littermates. Fox Sharp, pair with Snap and find something to eat." Fox Mother said. ''' '''Snap set Fox Gem down, who had been relatively well-behaved for the trip. "Sharp! You heard Alpha." She grinned at the fox. "I finished the story. You'd better uphold your end of the deal." Fox Sharp said. Snap was glad to see that he wasn't as angry now, though he didn't have the same comfortable playfullness as before. Fox Sharp set off, and Snap went to follow but was blocked by Snarl. "What right does you has to tell me off in front of Fox Mother?" He growled. "You minds youse own business, you hears me?" Snap flinched. "Well, Fox Mother was worried about her pup, and you should too." She said quietly before slinking off after Fox Sharp. Fox Mother turned her head back to the scowling coyote. "Where did Fox Spirit go?" ''' '''Snarl pointed nonchalantly to the whimpering cub on the other side of the den, alone and shivering. "I didn't know where to put it." He said indifferently. "In the corner, like I said." Fox Mother said coldly. ''' '''Snarl grimaced. "You can't expects me to knows everything. Maybe next time youse specifies /which/ corner. But fine, I gets the cub for youse. I suffers for /youse/ mistakes." He slumped off, heading towards the pup. Snap shook off the confrontation with Snarl, focusing on the hunt. Her and Fox Sharp had flanked a hare and had found a meadow teeming with rabbit burrows. "Oh there you are. How was the hunt?" Fox Mother asked, her ears pricked anxiously. ' '"Great!" Snap dropped her rabbits. They had all caught two rabbits each, plus the hare. "It's no feast, but everyone should be able to eat their fill." Snarl dropped Fox Spirit into the pile of cubs as if she were nothing but a dead mouse. The small cub was tossed on top of Fox Brave and they both cried out for Fox Mother. Fox Mother lunged at Snarl, and bit down into the scruffy coyote's soft ear. "I told you to be careful! Why are you throwing my pups around?" She demanded. ''' '''Snarl did not fight, but yelped when she bit him. "Youch! You..." He glared at Fox Mother for a moment, and then his eyes softened a bit forceably. "Of course, of course. I just lost mes grips, that's all. Mes apologies." "Let that be a lesson. Be /careful/ with the pups." Fox Mother growled. ''' '''The dull-coated coyote slunk off, pawing at his damaged ear. When no one was listening, he muttered under his breath. "No, Fox Mother. /Youse/ learns your lesson." Snap watched the small commotion quizzically before finding a spot to sit with Fox Sharp. Sharp was staring fondly at the cubs. "You know, it's no surprise Fox Mother chose Fox Flower for one of her cubs names. It's one of the most popular names given to vixens, because of that story. Alongside Fox Petal, and for males Fox Lightning. It's a good story." He tilted his head. "No one will forget Cub Spark, though. She was the only one born to that litter, but every fox loved her. Coyotes, too. And they'll love these pups, too." "I hope I get a taste of that hare." Fox Sharp said enthusiastically. "It smells so good!" Snarl went and sat by his mate, the rich brown female Tangle. The female seemed to be leaning away from the coyote's touch, as though she were uncomfortable around him. "Fox Mother is forces to be dealt with." A fox grunted. "The only times I saw her reacts like that was when Fox Delta left Cub Spark alone." ' '"Fox Delta?" Snap yapped, confused. "Who's that?" "A fox who is no longer in the packse." Growl muttered. https://survivorsdogs.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Applebaby12"He kicked froms the pack for endangering cubs." "I see..." Snap murmured, glancing around cautiously. "Wh-what is a Delta?" She hoped she didn't make anyone angry by bringing this up. ' '"Fox Delta was the fourth highest ranking in our pack. Just under Fox Keen, who is our third and Healer." Fox Mother explained. /Such a high rank! Kicked out, for leaving a pup alone./ These foxes must take their young very seriously, Snap thought. She quickly ate a few mouthfuls of hare before returning to Fox Sharp's side. "Fox Alpha and I are in charge, with Fox Sharp as our second. Our healer, Fox Keen, is third. We haven't had a Fox Delta in a while because their was only one pup who needed to be watched." Fox Mother said. ' '"We should moves!" Fox Alpha growled. Fox Mother nodded in agreement. "Fox Ivy, please take Fox Spirit. Snarl, I want you at the front with Tangle and Fox Mist." Snarl looked outraged for a moment, before narrowing his eyes silently. Snap glanced at Fox Sharp. "I didn't know you were second! You never told me!" "It didn't seem worth mentioning." Fox Sharp shrugged. ' '''Snap carried Fox Gem, being especially careful after hearing about Fox Delta. ' '''Snarl scoffed, rolling his eyes when no one was looking. "Tangle!" He snapped irritably. His mate followed him, looking wary. Snap frowned, unable to speak for fear of dropping Fox Gem. /Snarl is a real piece of work. Oh! That's who Fox Wasp reminds me of! No wonder. What a creep./ To Snap's relief, soon after the sun-dog had set, Fox Mother ordered them to stop walking. She flicked an ear at a shallow ditch. ' '"Place the pups in the gully, and everyone find a place to sleep please!" She said tiredly. "/Which/ gully, Fox Mother?" Snarl said in a mocking, innocent tone. Snap was exhausted and ignored Snarl's comment, placing Fox Gem beside Fox Flower. Fox Ivy also placed a cub down- the vixen was fairly careful with the cub, albeit a little clumsy. "Fox Sharp, take Mags and a few others for a hunt." Fox Mother called. ''' '''Snarl sat, a little ways away from the main group of not-dogs, Tangle obediently at his side. "Fox Mother really thinks she's something." He growled into his mate's ear. "She would think twice about talking to me like that if that smelly old Fox Alpha didn't choose her as his mate. She wouldn't dare." Tangle wanted to scold him. Fox Alpha had been good to them, helping the coyote Pack with hunting, and Fox Mother's anger was justified. But she held her tongue, not wanting to set the grumpy coyote off. Snap headed out with Fox Sharp and Mags, and a bright orangish red fox called Fox Swift. It was not normal that she hunted with a coyote, but she didn't mind. "That Snarl is fulls of himself." Mags grumbled. "He only complain and whisper." ''' '''Snap grinned. "He's not too bright, is he? As if we can't hear him grumbling to Tangle. What's his problem?" Fox Sharp nodded. "He is angry because his mate lost her cubs due to hunger. He blames the foxes for not hunting enough, and he blames Tangle for losing them. He's always been a grump, though." "Coyotes like hims gives all coyotes a bad name." Mags shook her head. "Wese not all bad. But he makes it seems like we is." Snap nodded, a little guiltily. "I thought that's what coyotes were like, back before I spent so much time around them. Foxes, too. Dog pups are told that not-dogs are smelly, lumbering idiots with fleas and eat their own kind if they're weak. But you're not much different from dogs." Her voice was matter-of-fact. Snap nodded to a couple squirrels fighting over a piece of food. "Yumse Squrrels," Mags said. "Shh." Snap said. "They are distracted now, but if you make too much noise, you'll scare them off." ''' '''Fox Sharp nodded. "I'll sneak over and spook them, sending them running. Mags, you wait over by the tree. Mange, stay right here. Snap, head over to the far oak tree. Be /very quiet./" He was being thorough, knowing that the coyotes were less experienced hunters. "If it works, I should be able to chase them right into your paws." Fox Sharp started driving the two squirrels towards the others. One squirrel fled into Fox Swift's direction, and the other between Snap and Mags. The hunters had caught the squirrels and ran across a nest of rats, devising a plan for catching them. Meanwhile, back at camp Fox Mother had gone out on a walk. Her ears pricked up at the sound of twigs breaking behind her. "Who's There?" She called. ''' '''Snarl emerged from behind her, grinning slightly "Fox Mother." Snarl said slyly. "I was just... checking on you. Youse knows it's not right for a tired newmother to be out alone. Youse newcubs will miss youse!" He cocked his head deviously. "I left them with Fox Alpha, whom I /trust/ to defend our pups against anyone who might harm them." She stared deliberatly at Snarl. ' '"Oh, I would never." Snarl said innocently. "I was just making sures youse was all fine." He grinned. Clearly he was up to something. "Nothing youse should bother yourself with. Youse /very/ busy with youse newcubs, no?" "Go back to camp Snarl. The hunters will need assistance bring in their prey." Fox Mother said. "I'll add it to my to-do list." Snarl grunted, slinking away. "You never wants /my/ help, anyway." He smiled to himself, heading in the direction of the hunters. Snarl, however, had no intention of assisting the hunters. Instead he veered off over to a large bush, where Fox Spirit lay, whimpering weakly for his mother. "Fox Spirit! How did you get out of the den? Come back here you naughty cub!" Fox Mother said, gently picking up her youngest pup. ''' '''Snarl, realizing that Fox Mother had found the cub, slunk away so not to be seen. He realized he would have to think of a better hiding spot. Not today. Fox Mother would get too suspicious. "Fox Mist, any sign on them?" Fox Mother called. ''' '''Fox Mist nodded. "Theys catching some rats. Almost back, I hopes." Snap panted, looming over the pile of rats they had caught. Fox Sharp nodded. "That should be enough. Let's bring these back and see what's going on at camp. Maybe some /other/ coyote is picking fights with Fox Mother this time." "Oh good! Pack, let's gather around to enjoy the food that our brave hunters have caught for us." Fox Mother announced. Snap relished in being referred to as one of the "brave hunters." "It would have been nice to get some help carrying the prey back." She commented. "The rats weren't that big, but there sure was a lot of them! A little difficult for the four of us." Snarl smirked. "They was too fast for me. Maybe next time." He rolled his eyes. Snap glared at him before turning back again. She got to eat one of the rats and then sat back down. "Fox Mother, are we going to stay here, or travel again tomorrow?" "Continue traveling. Another day's journey should do it. We'll be too far away for the Wild Pack to find us." Snap nodded and stretched out on the ground. The soil, while not as good as a proper bed, was soft enough for her to rest comfortably. Snarl stepped forward and greedily snagged one of the squirrels to eat for himself. "Snarl! It isn't your turn!" Fox Mother growled, smacking the coyote away with a paw. ''' '''Snarl flinched and growled. "Of /course,/ Fox Mother." He sneered, backing away and licking the squirrel blood from his jaws. "Maybe next times youse makes the rules more clear. Hmph." Snap chuckled and turned to Fox Sharp. "I wonder where Snarl got his name." She said sarcastically. The tawny coyote seemed to always wear a disgusted look on his face. "Poor Snarl." Fox Ivy smirked, stepping forward to eat half a rat. Snap yawned and stretched, sitting beside Fox Sharp as usual. "Was Fox Mother always called that? Surely she had another name when she was a pup." Fox Sharp shrugged. "I don't know. My mother's name was Fox Poppy. Maybe..." ~''' '''Snap blinked one eye open. She had been startled out of a dream by pawsteps."Hmm..." She groaned. "Is it dawn already?" Perhaps the scouts were heading out to make sure the coast was clear for the journey. "Snap! Get up! It's time to go." Fox Mist yapped, nudging the tan hunt-dog awake. Snap gave a big yawn and came to take her designated pup. Fox Gem was wiggling and wagging his tail eagerly. Snarl seemed to be watching the pups from a distance. "Everyone ready? Good. Fox Mist, you will bring up the rear with Fox Ivy and Fox Keen. Fox Sharp and Snap will be in front behind me and Fox Alpha. Fox Swift and Snarl will walk in the middle. Everyone else spread yourselves out in the line." Fox Mother said. ''' '''Snarl let out a snort. He had hoped to be in the back, away from the main group. But it didn't matter, he decided. Snap wagged her tail, glad at being in front, near Fox Alpha and Fox Mother. She lifted Fox Gem dutifully, who squirmed in her hold. The small cub didn't understand what was happening, but the big foxes were excited so he was too. "Alright. Let's go!" ''' '''Snap followed Fox Mother, her sleepiness wearing off and looking bright-eyed as ever. Where would the foxes choose to make camp? Would there be good hunting? Their temporary camps were good, but she hoped that they would find a territory with a more reliable food source. Fox Mother took the lead and the foxes and coyotes moved out. They walked for a while until a commotion with Snarl and Fox Swift made the group stop. ' '"What's going on?" She asked, heading over to them. ' '"You little red-pelted rat!" Snarl was growling at Fox Swift. "Are you deaf and dumb!? I said, move /left!/ You did that on purpose!" Fox Swift flinched away, grimacing at Snarl's breath in his face. "Fox Swift, go wait by Sharp and Fox Alpha." Fox Mother ordered. "Snarl, calm down. I'm sure it was an accident. There is no need to start a fight." ''' '''Fox Swift dashed off, relieved to be away from the coyote. Snarl glared at Fox Mother. "How dare she!? I told her to /move left./ She slammed into me on purpose! Don't blame /me!/" Curiously, his typical coyote accent was forgotten. "Enough. You need to /calm/ down." Fox Mother snarled. ' '''He let out a low growl. "Calm down!? I was voicing a complaint!" He sounded outraged. ' '''Snap sighed and set Fox Gem down to play a little. "Stay where I can see you." She told the pup, who was batting at a pebble. "Voicing a complaint doesn't involve snarling in Fox Swift's face." Fox Mother growled. ' '"Lies, lies lies!" Snarl mocked. "You think you're so tough, you little ball of fire, aren't you? Well, you'll see! Tangle!" He commanded. The rich brown female looked around nervously and backed away from Snarl fearfully, shaking her head. Fox Gem poked his head around Snap, trying to see what was going on. Snap stepped in front of him, not wanting him to be upset by the commotion. "Don't worry about it, Gem. It's just big fox stuff. You worry about yourself, okay?" "Enough. Snarl, you are out of the pack. In fact, anyone who wishes to leave with him may. I won't stop you." Fox Mother said coldly. ''' '''After a moment of silence, every fox left Snarl and crowded behind Fox Mother, leaving the coyotes to decide. Tangle glanced at Snarl, then back at Fox Mother, and slowly joined the foxes, not taking her eyes off Snarl. Mags joined her, not seeming too bothered by Snarl leaving. The ginger-ish coyote called Growl said, "Why would mes wants to leaves with /him?/" Snarl, realizing he was alone, gave Tangle a deadly glare and stalked off, disappearing into the trees. Snap was watching Fox Gem gnaw on a small stick, testing out his baby teeth. "It's time to go now. We can play when we reach the new territory, okay?" She lifted the pup, who squealed in protest. Fox Gem soon gave up and calmed down, watching the trees and rocks go by. Snap sighed with relief. /Glad to see he's gone./ She thought. She would've said it out loud if she had not been carrying the pup. A long while passed with the foxes trudging on, murmuring amongst themselves. Snap glanced up, seeing it was almost sun-high. She was hungry, and she could hear a few foxes behind her wondering when the mid-day meal would be. She wanted to ask, but decided not to. "Pack, we are here!" Fox Mother announced. ''' '''Snap blinked. She could see fish swimming in the river, and the cave looked comfortable and cool, excellent shelter from the hot Tree Flower sun. /This could make a good home./ She decided, taking Fox Gem inside with the other foxes. Snap wagged her tail and set Fox Gem down by Fox Mother. The small cub looked around curiously, twitching her small nose. "Snap, Mags, Fox Flame and Fox Swift will hunt for our meal." Fox Mother said. "Tangle, Fox Ivy, and Fox Tree can scout the area for competion and dogs." ''' '''Snap headed out, scenting deer. /That would really be good for the Pack, after all the traveling./ She thought, her tail wagging. She was slightly disappointed that Fox Sharp would not be joining her, but it didn't matter too much. Snap and the not-dogs were slowly creeping around a doe, quietly starting to surround it. The deer, oblivious to what the hunters were doing, kept grazing the grass calmly "Sharp, Fox Keen." Fox Mother called. "I need your advice for a moment." ''' '''Fox Sharp followed Fox Keen over to Fox Mother. He assumed she was having them assign dens for hunters and scouts. "What is it?" "Snap has shown to be trustworthy has she not?" Fox Mother began. "She seems to care about the pups, and we have more pups then ever. I believe that Snap is the right candidate to be appointed as Fox Delta." ' '"I'm willing to give her a chance." Fox Sharp said calmly, hiding his excitement for his friend. To be fourth was a very honorable rank. "Snap seems like a worthy Fox Delta." Fox Keen said. Fox Alpha nodded in agreement. ' '"Then it is decided. Fox Sharp, inform her that a ceremony will take place, but do not tell her what it is about." Fox Mother said. ' '''Fox Sharp lifted his tail. "Of course, Fox Mother." He dipped his head and trotted off to find Snap. ' '''Snap was running towards the deer, slashing through the long grass. Fox Flame had driven it her way, and she gave a massive leap, clinging onto the doe's scruff. The other hunters joined in, bringing the creature down quickly. Snap showed up at camp a moment later with the deer, dragging it meticulously back. "Successful hunt!" She announced. Snap was very proud of the catch. There would be plenty for everyone and no one would go hungry. It was a shame, Snap thought, that Snarl was kicked out right before this meal. He should have kept his jaws shut! ''' '''Fox Sharp rose to greet her. "Good job. There's an important ceremony tonight that you're required to attend." He informed her coolly. Snap looked bewildered and stumbled forward. Would they kick her out, after all that? She promised to stay! They gave her the choice and she /stayed,/ and now they were throwing her out anyway! Her heart sank. After the last scraps of deer had been devoured, Fox Mother climbed on top of a boulder. "Snap, It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been decided upon to become our new Fox Delta." Snap gasped. That was not what she had been expecting. "Oh!" Her heart skipped a beat. "Really? Wow! Thank you, so much!" She felt giddy with relief. "Please put your front paw forward, and repeat after me." Fox Mother said. "I, Snap the dog, a previous outsider, accept this rank of fourth, and do swear to unphold the rules of this pack, and preform my duties as and I acknowledge that If I fail my duties, I accept the consequences." ' '"I, Snap the Dog, a previous outsider, accept this rank of fourth, and do swear to uphold the rules of this Pack, and perform my duties as fourth, and I acknowledge that if I fail in my duties, I accept the consequences." Snap repeated eagerly. She used to be the foxes prisoner, and now she ranked almost as well as she had in the Wild Pack. She didn't even think about running away anymore. The Pack thought she was a traitor and the foxes needed her. No coyote cubs would die from hunger as long as she were there, she swore silently. Fox Mother bit down on Snap's extended paw, hard enough to break skin and leave a mark, but not to draw blood. ' '"With this mark, we bring you into our pack." ' '"With this mark, I accept being a part of this Pack." Snap declared confidently. A couple foxes murmured unhappily, a little annoyed that a dog had been chosen over one of them, but mostly the voices were happy and accepting. "Thank you Snap. Packmates, please welcome your new Fox Delta!" Fox Mother announced. ''' '''Snap glanced at Fox Sharp apologetically, crowded by foxes and coyotes. Eventually, Fox Sharp pushed his way through and walked up to Snap. "Hi!" Snap said to Fox Sharp. "What do you need?" "Let's take a walk." Fox Sharp said. ''' '''Snap frowned. "Uh, sure?" She shrugged, confused. Fox Sharp padded out with Snap, looking a little anxious. Snap was confused, wondering what was up. She could sense his tension. Snap walked along nonchalantly with Fox Sharp. "I haven't gotten a chance to explore around here much." She said. "It looks pretty nice, though. The prey around here acts like they've never seen a predator before." Fox Sharp nodded tensely. "You know... the stars are pretty bright out tonight." He said awkwardly. Fox Sharp ducked his head. "Well, thanks for the walk." He said, padding off. Snap frowned and followed. Once inside, she Tangle looking around anxiously. Tangle needed to talk to Fox Mother, but wasn't sure how to approach her. She licked her paws awkwardly. "Hello Tangle. What's bothering you?" Fox Mother asked, noticing her sitting nearby. ''' '''Tangle lowered her head nervously. "I-It's just..." She looked away for a moment. "I suspected this a few days ago, and I'm pretty sure now... that I'm expecting Snarl's cubs." "Oh." Fox Mother frowned. "Well, that's a problem, considering he is no longer in the pack. But if you choose you may go with him. I won't seperate families." ' '"I don't want him back!" Tangle gasped. "I don't want to run off with him." Her voice hardened. "I don't /need/ him anymore. He chose to be stupid and pick fights. He's gone now, and I will raise my cubs alone. But please, don't blame them for who their father was. They're innocent." She glanced down at her belly, which had not yet started to show, but she could feel it, just like she had the last time. "Tangle, I would never blame your cubs for anything." Fox Mother said seriously. ''' '''Tangle let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Fox Mother, so much." She murmured, licking her belly quickly before following her, glancing over her shoulder a few times. "Snap, can you please watch the pups for a moment? I need to find bedding for Tangle." ' '''Snap, who had missed out on the conversation, was confused. But she didn't argue. "Of course, Fox Mother." She scooted closer to the pups, who were sleepily playing among themselves. Fox Brave brushed Fox Flower's face with his tail, and Flower half-heartedly swiped at Brave's tail. "Snap...." Fox Gem pawed at her sleepily. "Where is Fox Mother?" He asked. ' '"Helping one of her Packmates. She's a busy vixen, you know." Snap said. ' 'Fox Mother soon returned with cottonsedge and dried moss. She dissmissed Snap with thanks. ' '''Snap tucked her nose under her tail, drifting off to sleep. ~''' '''Snap yawned and followed. Would she be hunting now that she was Fourth? Fox Sharp hunted even when he was Second. Snap tilted her head. "Growl, Fox Leaf, Fox Land, and Fox Ivy, you should scout out the area for prey, and signs of competing packs." Fox Mother said. "Today's hunt will be lead by Fox Sharp, with Snap, Fox Swift, and Mags." Snap thumped her tail and grinned at Fox Sharp. But to her surprise he looked away shyly. She frowned and hunched her shoulders. /What's up with him?/ Fox Sharp was disappointed that he wasn't able to tell her what he'd wanted to tell her last night. He was going to, but he couldn't put it into words. So he decided he would wait for the right moment. Snap nodded eagerly. "Fox Sharp! Hunting time!" She let her tongue loll in a friendly grin, feeling a tug of affection for the fox. She had never yearned to be with another creature this way. Not in her former Pack, though she had once found Arrow attractive. Fox Sharp was different, though. It wasn't strong muscles or sleek, shiny fur that had her feeling this way- though he was a handsome fox. This was something different. “Pack. I have made a mistake about Traitor. I miss her. I have a plan, let’s follow her pack and when we’re ready, we’ll demand to get Traitor back. We all must remember to call her Traitor though, if you all want to do this." Bruno perked his ears. "After all that? She betrayed the Pack. Why would she want to come back?" “We need an Omega. Sunshine has had enough. Traitor may be a traitor, but she is a dog. And she does not deserve to suffer as their prisoner.” "Martha, I don't like this." Bruno said warily. "I doubt she's going to return and become Omega." "Tangle, how are you feeling?" Fox Mother asked, walking back into the den and settling beside her pups. ' '''Tangle nodded. "Tired, that's all. I'll have to get used to it, though. That's what happens... when you have cubs." ' '''Tangle sighed and thought back to when she had agreed to be Snarl's mate. Up until then, she had been seclusive and shy. Her mother, a lowly coyote called Knot, was an apathetic and unsympathetic, strict female. Her father ran away from the Pack when he'd found out she was pregnant, and that had left Knot bitter. However, one day Tangle's mother could not take the hatred and threw herself into the river. Tangle was heartbroken, and so when Snarl first proposed the idea of mates to her, she was unyielding. He was a little older and was highly esteemed for his strength and discipline, but Tangle didn't want him. However the older coyotes urged her, saying that she could not live forever in the past and needed a family of her own. So she agreed, reluctantly. At first it had not been so bad. Snarl, while not affectionate or very sympathetic, would often bring her gifts of extra prey he'd caught and was gentle enough. After a while, Tangle had been told that she was pregnant, they were thrilled. Snarl seemed to change, protectively nuzzling her growing belly and laughing delightedly at the news. He would not let her go anywhere without him, and he refused to let another coyote or fox touch her. However, it was the beginning of that treacherous Ice Wind, and the prey started going to ground. Tangle shuddered. Then her birth had come, moons later- she had been starving and scrawny, as they all were. No coyote or fox was surprised when the cubs were born- they came out too small, cold, and unmoving. Tangle let out a whimper at the memory. All that pain, to birth corpses. She blamed Snarl for insisting their cubs would be males. For not letting her do her proper exercises. Of course, she would never say as much. She blamed herself, for not eating well enough, for sleeping wrong. Snarl too had blame- but none for himself. He openly accused the foxes of murdering his cubs by not hunting. But mostly he focused his anger on Tangle. She was too weak to carry them to term, too stupid to birth them properly, too worthless to do what her body was made to do. "Did you hear that?" Fox Mother pricked her ears and looked around. ' '"Hear what?" Tangle was too lost in thought to notice anything. "Oh no, is it Snarl?" "No. It's prey." Fox Mother grinned. "I'll be right back. I haven't hunted in ages." ' '"Oh, thank you!" Tangle said gratefully. She had been getting hungry- she knew hunger was a regular part of pregnancies, but of course it had been worse when she was starving. She tucked into the bird, while the pups sniffed curiously at it. "Of course. I will make sure you are /properly/ fed this time." Fox Mother mumbled. ''' '''Tangle nodded and started to quickly take bites of the meat. The hunt was successful. The hunters had found a large meadow with lots of rabbit burrows and had spooked them out before giving chase. The food would be plentiful, as it usually was in Tree Flower. Snap stepped forward and crunched on a rabbit casually. It felt good to have friends and honor again. She didn't find it the least bit strange anymore that she was a member of a not-dog Pack. Not just a member, but an esteemed hunter and high ranking dog. "I want you all to get some rest. Fox Keen, Fox Sharp, and Snap, we have some matters that need discussing. Come join me in my den." Fox Mother dismissed the rest of the pack. ''' '''Snap bounded over to Fox Mother. "What do you need to meet up about?" She felt excited. It would be good for the Pack to have some merriment after the long travel. Fox Mother waited until Keen and Sharp had padded over, and began explaining. "Tangle is pregnant, with Snarl's cubs. He /does/ have a right to be with his young, but Tangle has expressed a desire that she wants to raise them on her own. I have agreed to expect her wishes. But we still must take precautions." Her golden eyes narrowed. "For Tangle's own protection, it's important to have a trustworthy coyote or fox to escort her when she leaves the cave to drink or take a walk. It's not ideal, but I think it would be best for her safety. If you agree, of course." She looked over at Snap, Fox Keen, and Fox Sharp. Snap nodded her head. "We should have time, though. She hasn't yet begun to show- her pups won't be here too soon. "Do you have anyone you'd prefer to guard you?" Fox Keen asked. ' '"Er, anyone... I guess, I trust Mags and Growl. And Fox Sharp. It doesn't really matter." She sounded apologetic and a bit flustered. Snap licked her jaws. "This Pack could beat one wily coyote any day. Any one of us could take him in a fight." She said confidently. "If I see him lurking around here- well, just you wait!" Fox Mother dipped her head at Tangle. "I'll speak with them tommorow. You should all get some rest." ''' '''As Snap was leaving she heard Fox Sharp whisper for her. "Snap!" He said quietly, so to not disturb the foxes who were falling asleep. "I know it's rest time, but I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk." This time he would say what he had meant to, he thought to himself. Snap nodded, and they headed out side-by-side. The moon was nearly half full and bright. They sat down by the river, watching minnows dart around in the watter at the sight of their shadows. "Snap." Fox Sharp started. "I just wanted to say... thank you, for staying. It means a lot to me, and I don't know /why/ you did it. But, thank you." Snap held her breath. "I was going to leave." She admitted. "Before Fox Mother had her pups. I was going to run away when you had all trusted me enough to leave me alone. And it would have been a traitorous act. A cowardly act." "I know." Fox Sharp sighed. "No one expected you to stay. It was a wild idea, taking a dog from another Pack. A cruel one. And I shouldn't have suggested it. But we were so hungry, and we thought one hunter would be all it took to be strong again." "But you didn't run." Fox Sharp continued after a pause. "You had chances. I gave you so many moments when you could slip away unnoticed. I was waiting, each time you disappeared from my vision- each time I let you- and I expected for you to disappear altogether. And you acknowledged those chances. I saw the look on your face. The wonder. The longing. But you stayed. That's why it hurt so much when you lied about that Moon dog. I had gotten my hopes up that you were not going to leave. And I thought you were finally going to." "You stood up for me." Snap pointed out quietly. "Because I knew I had to. I the moment. I didn't want them to kill you, though I think they were probably bluffing. And when Fox Mother said that you told her you were going to stay, I knew I made the right move. Now... Snap, are you going to stay? I won't stop you if you don't want to. But, you accepted Fourth Fox status, and you traveled all this way with us. Fox Mother named her pup after you. So I don't think they would be too happy." Snap looked up sharply. "Fox Sharp, are you dumb? I promised I would stay. I really did promise. And if you know me, you know I never break such promises." "I knew that would be your answer." Sharp said affectionately, sighing with relief. "I just wanted to be sure, before I go through with this... I didn't want to make you feel bound to this Pack. But Snap..." "I've never liked any fox the way I like you." He blurted out. "Y-you don't have to feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know." Snap wagged her tail. "Fox Sharp, I do feel the same way." She said happily. "You're one of the reasons I stayed. I couldn't bear to think of how hurt you would be if I left. And I would be so alone, in my Pack. I don't have any family there." "So you'll be my-" He broke off, thinking. "If you agree, you'll never have pups. My mother taught me. Dogs or wolves or coyotes cannot have cubs with foxes. I didn't know a fox even could love a dog, until I met you." Fox Sharp looked down. "That doesn't matter, Sharp." Snap assured him. "I don't need pups to be happy. You've already given me everything I need." "Pack! Fox Sharp and Snap have gone missing! We must organize into groups and search for them!" Fox Mother barked. ''' '''Snap and Fox Sharp had fallen asleep, hidden slightly by tall grass. They hadn't meant to, but the river was so calming and rhythmic that Snap closed her eyes for a moment... only to wake hours later, at dawn. Fox Sharp was still snoozing, but Snap felt the sensation of being watched. But she couldn't see or smell anyone. The sensation ended, and Snap shivered with relief. She sighed, hearing Fox Mother bounding forward. /It must've been a curious bird. If anything at all./ She shrugged, and nudged Fox Sharp awake. Snarl grinned. Tangle was growing bigger each day, and looked about ready to pop. It was time, now, with so many foxes gone in panic. To the rushing, frantic foxes, he would look just like a regular coyote Pack member. He slipped into camp easily and swiped Fox Spirit before fleeing through a small back exit. The cub wailed and fought but he ran faster, in case say one was pursuing him. "Fox Sharp! Snap? Where are you?" Fox Mother called desperately. /What if Snarl got to them?/ ' '"Here! We're here..." Snap looked confused. She certainly haven't fallen asleep here- she'd been beside the river, only a few fox-lengths away from camp. Now she was in the meadow, a ways away from the river. "Sharp! Get up, you lazy beetle! Fox Mother must be worried sick!" Snarl was a good way from camp now and pinned Fox Spirit down. "Now, we wait." He growled. "You left the pups! You left the camp and endangered Tangle! Did you even listen to a word I said yesterday?" Fox Mother shouted furiously. Her eyes widened with panic and she turned around and ran back for the camp, her paws pounding against the ground. Snap flew after Fox Mother. "We're so sorry! I don't know what happened. I don't remember being in the meadow! We fell asleep by the river, I swear!" "Save your excuses!" Fox Mother snapped. ''' '''Dread bubbled up in Snap's chest. But it wasn't Fox Mother's fury that frightened her the most. /How did we get in the meadow? I don't understand!/ "Tangle! Tangle! Are you in there?" Fox Mother howled, bursting into the den. ''' '''Tangle blinked an eye open, startled. "Fox Mother! Oh no, what happened? Fox Spirit! He's gone!" Fox Spirit squirmed under Snarl's grip. "My mother-fox is going to come! Just you watch!" He squealed. "I'm not as little as I used to be! Let me go!" "Quiet, cub." Snarl growled, baring his teeth. "Not long, now. Everything will go to plan. Kicking won't help." He chuckled at the pup's feeble attempts to get loose. "Snarl." Fox Mother growled, her voice low and deadly. She thundered out of the den, and caught the scruffy coyote's scent. "Fox Sharp, Fox Keen, I need you to come with me, now!" She growled. ' '''Snap raced after Fox Mother. She caught up with her, standing in a nearby field. ' '''"Come one step closer and I will tear your cubs throat out!" Snarl loomed over the pup, laughing gleefully. "Snarl! What do you want?" Fox Mother demanded. ' '"You thought you had it all figured out. It's a good thing Snap and Fox Sharp were out. It wasn't hard to have them out cold. So why I'm here? Well!" Snarl looked up, his eyes hateful. "This poor, precious little cub is about to die, and you're all so worried. Who was worried about my cubs? No one! Not one fox could hunt enough for them to survive their birth." "Your anger is valid, but hurting an innocent cub is not." Fox Mother said. "Please, don't hurt Fox Spirit. We can talk about this with Tangle, but she will never let you be near her cubs if you kill one of mine." ' '"It's too late for that!" Snarl cried. "You wouldn't care so much if it were my cub, trapped beneath some tyrant who planned to kill him. How dare you!? You wouldn't even make your Pack hunt harder! Now, you're going to bring my mate, who is pregnant with /my/ cubs, so I can look after her like you failed to do last time!" "I know you're there!" Snarl called. "I heard all about your plan. Show your face, dog! Or the cub's blood will be on your paws!" "Fox-dung!" Snap growled. /I almost had him!/ "Please!" Tangle cried, bounding into the clearing. "Snarl, I don't want this! They were my cubs, too. But that's no excuse... to do what you're doing." The pregnant coyote started to tremble and collapsed. "SNARL!" She cried. "FOX MOTHER!" Her body convulsed and she shuddered violently. Snarl let out a shrill cry. "My mate! My cubs!" He wailed hoarsely, lunging at Fox Mother, who siezed his leg and broke it with a crunch. ''' '''Tangle was beginning to bleed profusely. This stress was obviously not good for her. "The cubs! I think..." She was losing energy and started panting. It wasn't this bad the last time. Something was wrong! The pain was agonizing and unbearable. Tangle started convulsing again and cried out. She was bleeding a lot already, and the first cub had not yet crowned. /My cubs! Please!/ She was too weak to say it. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Tangle shuddered as the first cub was born. A male. She was losing energy quickly and could feel a second coming. "Fox Mother." She whimpered. Her speech was slurred. She pushed. Eventually two females were born. But Tangle was starting to breathe more shallow. She had lost so much blood. Snap licked the newborn coyotes, trying to push them towards their mother. Snarl was now limping over, unnoticed due to the commotion. He weakly lunged for Fox Mother. "My cubs!" ''' '''Snarl fell. He no longer cared to live. He'd been lamed and could no longer hunt or fight. His mate and cubs would die, again. He knew it. "Just kill me!" She pushed. Eventually two females were born. But Tangle was starting to breathe more easily. But she had lost so much blood. Snap kept licking the cubs, who were alive and whimpering in confusion at their mother's belly. Snarl was dragging himself away, his snapped, useless leg dragging behind him. He was heading for the river. He glared at Fox Mother for a moment before dunking himself in, getting carried off by the waves. "You coward!" Fox Mother howled. It was too late. Snarl had vanished under the bubbling current. "Quickly. These cubs need the warmth of the Pack. Send Fox Ivy to get the other one, while I help Tangle." Fox Mother ordered. ''' '''Snap and Fox Sharp each took a cub carefully. One was rich brown, like her mother. The other female was tawny, like Snarl. The lone male was gray-brown and had patchy fur. 'Snap heard Fox Mother, but didn't stop. She was stunned. /He goes through all of that to get to his mate and just abandons her when they are finally born?/ ' Category:Parts Category:Wild Pack Parts